Los BaNdidoS
by Nuem Ne
Summary: James Potter, entre las damas hermosas, se gano su apodo ‘El Bandido de Amores’. Lily- Abuelita- Evans, le tiene miedo a todo, hasta que se aburre y se hace ver diferente.L&J,S?,R?.RR!
1. PrÖlöGö

LoS bAnDidOs

-

-

Prologo 

Pasaron dos minutos, cuatro, hasta sesenta; y aquella clase parecía no terminar. Al fin, tras un sueño profundo sobre los pupitres y mensajes secretos fugases, se dio por terminada la sesión de Historia de la Magia ese viernes gris.

La ultima de las aburridas clases de diciembre terminaba ¡Gracias al señor del Quidditch! Y, como un viernes apropiado, esa noche debían festejar. No había duda ni pretexto para no brindar con toda la sala por sobrevivir una semana mas.

-"Listo para la noche, ¿Paddy?".-

-"Mas que listo, Prongs, mas que listo".-

Eran, sobre todo, insoportables juntos aquellos dos para los Slytherins, pero, al contrario de ellos, para las demás casas eran toda una leyenda; una leyenda hermosa y atrayente, sin duda. Los Merodeadores.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. No había en el colegio mejor surtido de rostros ni cuerpos como aquellos. Jóvenes valientes, alegres y decentes. De eso habían muchos testigos. Con las jóvenes, caballeros; amigos sinceros, pero, por completo sin duda ni comparación enemigos letales de los Slytherins.

-"¿Crees que salga '_la rarita_' a la fiesta?".-Pregunto, de pronto, Black cuando, andando, una muchedumbre se cruzo frente a ellos en medio pasillo.

-"Espero que no. La arruinaría toda".- Pregunto sarcástico James.

-"Si seguro".- Contesto Sirius.

-"¿Qué intentas insinuar, Black?".-Inquirió inquieto Potter.

-"No intentes negarlo ahora, Potter, te conozco, me conoces, nos conocemos y sabes que se que alguien... si, alguien, te copio desprevenido y anda rondando tu cabeza".-

-"Pues no se de que hablas".-Respondió Potter, jugando un los hilos finales de su bufanda.

-"¡Oh! Si lo sabes... ¿Que pasa con...?".-

...................

-"¡Lily Evans!".-Vociferaron

Hubo una rápida apertura de esmeraldas pupilas seguida de un lento caído de parpados pesados. -"No grites, tengo mollera".-

-"Eres la prefecta, mira que ejemplo nos das".-

La oji-verde murmuro algo parecido a... nada. –"¿Qué quieres?".-

-"No fuiste a ninguna clase".-Dijo alguien sentada sobre Lily en el centro del lecho.-"A ninguna Lily, a ninguna... y sabes lo que me preocupa, que no me llevaste contigo".-

-"Perdoname, ahora, déjame dormir".-

-"La noche es para dormir".-Dijo Eland.-"El día no y es de día".-

-"Pero ya casi es de noche".-Soltó la pelirroja irguiéndose bajo Eland.

-"Te fuiste de loca anoche cuando esta noche es la bebedera. Lo siento, tendrás que acompañarme hoy".-

-"Déjame recuperar energías".-

-"Vale, vale, pero primero fírmame esto".-

-"¿Para que? ¿Qué es?".-Pregunto la pelirroja

-"Es una carta compromiso donde aseguras acompañarme de noche".-

-"No hace falta".-Dijo la pelirroja estrujando los ojos.-"Soy una mujer de palabra".-

...................

De los tres, no había duda, _Remus_ era el mas serio. Llevaba consigo siempre una mirada de extraño cansancio y misterio. Su delgado cabello castaño claro combinaba con su bronceada tez dándole marco perfecto a sus pupilas miel.

Pocos en Hogwarts con su mente matemática para los diseños de cualquier estructura. Ni traía a cuanto tan oportunamente como refrán, una sentencia o un adagio. De trampas, juegos, planes; todo, nada era obstáculo ni siquiera difícil para su mente. Poseía la inteligencia y habilidad que pocos; y también una rudeza salvaje cada que la luna llena se posaba en mitad del oscuro cielo.

Entre los otros dos, Sirius y James, no había diferencias aparentes ante los ajenos que no gozaban de compartir con ellos la intimidad.

_Sirius_- joven adinerado –_Black_. No había titubeo, si eres un Black significa que desde tu nacimiento estas podrido en dinero. No había niño en la escuela que contara un chascadillo con mas gracia que el, ni sabia historias mas estupendas, ni tenia el máximo record de salidas con chicas.

Andaba siempre con aire superior y altanera como Potter. Y no era para menos siendo un Black... o un Potter. Pero, quien sabe si para su desgracia o fortuna, tenia corazón.- Aunque poca conciencia-.

Con ese cuerpo esbelto, blanca piel y ojos grises como la corteza del catalana, y vivaces, que se oscurecían o aclaraban según su animo, era extraordinariamente apuesto.

_James_, _James Potter_ por igual, era asombrosamente parecido a Sirius. Mismo carácter, cuerpo, gustos, preferencias, desgracias, iguales en lo igual. Solo que James, un tanto mas aficionado al Quidditch, un tanto mas altanero y un tanto... no, un mucho mas despeinado que Sirius, poseía grandes iris llamativos, ¿Cafés, grises? ¡Quien sabe! Ambos, si acaso. Era una extraña combinación de un gris pálido y arena clara que poseía en sus pupilas tras redondas gafas negras.

Entre hombres, los tres, eran motivo de exaltación y orgullo. Entre las mujeres mas hermosas, hombres caballeros y valientes, se habían ganado el apodo "Los Bandidos de amores".

No había niña, mujer, dama que dijera que no. Nada era problema para ellos con las mujeres. Aunque claro, Las raras, no entraban en su lista.

...................

Aquella tarde había pasado todo muy rápido. El trabajo para el maestro de pociones le había impedido una noche de sueño y descanso, y ahora, tras entregar el trabajo de toda la noche, el maestro le salía con 'Puedes mejorar'.

Sus verdes pupilas se movían con avidez sobre un libro curiosamente enorme y girado hacia abajo. No leía. Eso era seguro he imposible teniendo el libro al revés.

-"No sabia que podías leer las letras volteadas y fingir tan bien".-

-"Omg...".-

Eland se hinco para quedar a la altura de Lily. Era ella bella, si, muy bonita. Su tez era blanca, blanca hasta la palidez, y su cabello negro, lacio al inicio y enroscado al final pasando sus hombros; y en sus ojos, había algo que, cuando los miraban todos quedaban helados por una atracción irresistible que ejercía o que sufrían por verla unido a la fascinación de contemplar sus pálidas pupilas gris-azulado. Parecía que su mirada penetraba hasta el alma de quien la viera. Eran engañosas sus pupilas, iris de alucinación y mentira cuando ella lo requería.

Lily, por el contrario, eran, sus ojos verdes, todo reflejo de su sentir. Veraces, exentos de hipocresía o simulación. Sencillos y candorosos, con más o menos claro sentido irónico. Su tez, clara, transparente mostraba gran diferencia con sus cabellos granate y labios amapola.

-"Que importa lo que dijo el profesor ese... salgamos hoy a bailar. En las fiestas de Diciembre jamas sales, a ninguna. Y quiero que me acompañes".-

-"Te dije ya que si".-

-"Tus 'Sis' son unos completos 'Nos' lo sabes".-

-"Entonces no".-Dijo la pelirroja

-"Te reto".-Soltó Eland. Conociendo el orgullo de Lily y su lema "Jamas rechaces una trampa, te tenderán otra".-"A que te quites tu ropa de abuelita por una noche y te diviertes conmigo".-

-"Pero en las fiestas están los Merodeadores".-Dijo Lily con una mueca de asco.

-"Ignorémoslos. Te prometo que tu primera fiesta de Diciembre será un éxito total para ti. Doy mi palabra".-

-"Ehm... no se... es que... bueno, yo.. tu sabes...".-

El sol se escondía tras los montes. La tarde se hacia noche irremediablemente. Y aquella hora en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con las dos niñas únicamente habitándola se reino por completo de los leves rayos de sol que entraban tímidos por los ventanales.

Era hora de irse a sus dormitorios. Los alumnos empezarían a llegar para la fiesta. Y Lily no querría estar allí para verlos, no, no, era muy penoso aquello. Además tenia sueño.

-"Noohh, tu no te vas a dormir. Ya basta de andarte escondiendo de todos...

-"Abuelita Evans, hace días que no te veía. Seguías en la biblioteca, seguro".-Dijo un chico alto acabado de entrar en la sala.

-"Cállate Potter".-Dijo Eland.

-"Si mami, mamita...".-Se burlo James.-"Abuela, te quedaras a leer esta noche, verdad. No te atrevas a bajar a la fiesta. Nos aburrirías a todos".-

Eland tenia razón. Basta de andarse escondiendo y vestidos de su abuela; ya no quedaban con la época...

.....................................

Fin del Prologo.

Espero les haya gustado... ¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!

Eliz, Enuma Elisha

M.O.D.

M.O.S.


	2. Cap 1: ÄbÜëLïTä ËvÄnS

**L ö s B ä N d Ï d Ö s**

-

'_Porque en el amor, en el amor_

_Y en la vida, uno puede_

_Sonreír, y sonreír..._

_¡Y ser un villano!_'

-

Capitulo I

Abuelita Evans

El horizonte se teñía de manchas rojas, moradas y los montes hacían grabe sombra sobre el lago y los jardines cercanos. No se escuchaba mas que el leve zumbido de insectos y cantares de aves.

Pero frente a los montes, al lago, al bosque, había un castillo, de antaño, con muchas torres, y en una de ellas, había mas que zumbidos.

-"Claro, Potter".-Contesto Lily en un tímido hilo de voz, sumisa.-"Lo que digas".-

-"¡AH! No Lily, ni lo creas, tu bajas conmigo esta noche".-Eland apenas podia creer el poco carácter de su amiga pelirroja.-"Y tu, Potter, no le hables así a Lily".-

-"¿Y porque no?".-

-"¡Porque no quiero!".-

-"¿Quién eres tu para mandarme?".-Grito James mientras, tras el, como soldados bien entrenados, se unían uno de un lado, otro del otro, sus fieles amigos: Sirius y Remus.

-"Me arto ya tu veneno, Potter".-Eland lo miro con profunda malevolencia. Y James, al sentir su penetrante mirada, se turbo momentos antes de escuchar lo que decía Eland.-"Lily y yo bajaremos esta noche. Quieras o no, te guste o no. Y te vas a arrepentir, créeme. No tienes idea de lo que has provocado".-

-"¡Huy, la ira de una mujer! Estoy..., petrificado".-Soltó burlón.

Eland, en un arrebato de enojo, tomo la mano de Lily quien estaba sentada, y alo de ella. Ya vería ese patán... se quedaría .... mal el estaba... ¡Osh!.

-"Recuerda no bajar, abuelita".-Le grito Sirius antes que Lily desapareciera por las escaleras.

...................

No había gente mas buena y noble que Lily, eso no era ni un tatito mentira. Y tampoco mas tímida y temerosa hasta de su sombra. Con un poco de maquillaje, un buen peinado –o mínimo una cepillada en el cabello rojo- y un gran, gran y enorme cambio de ropa, Lily seria bella, y no solo bella, hermosa.

Y esta noche Eland lo aria, aunque Evans no quisiera, y aunque fuera solo por una noche, esa noche, Lily seria otra.

-"Lily".-Susurro preocupada por las palabras de Potter y lista para empezar su técnica de convencimiento.-"¿Lily?".-

Lily no la miraba, tomaba ropa y ropa una tras otra arrojándolas al aire, con aire emocionado. Eland comprendió entonces. Lily tenia la misma idea que ella. Y eso era perfecto.

-"Excelente".-Murmuro.

Lily la miro. Fascinada. Un brillo de malicia cruzo veloz, sagaz, por sus pupilas verdes.-"¿Falda o pantalón?".-Preguntó.

-"¡Falda!".-

Lily-Abuelita-Evans. No era mucho en Hogwarts. Y ciertamente tampoco en el mundo mágico. Era hija de unos muggles por completo amargados y solitarios que gozaban de mucho dinero. Allí, en su mundo, tampoco valía la pena siquiera nombrar su nombre. Jamas le gusto llamar la atención ni tampoco tener todas las vistas fijas en ella como Potter. No, ella era sencilla y obediente.

Tenia sus cabellos y labios rojos como la amapola, piel blanca con pecas en la nariz y ojos verdes, unos ojos verdes sombreados de una cerca de pestañas negras grandes y rizadas. No era fea, no como ella se veía a solas frente al espejo quitándose esas enormes gafas redondas y esos suéteres de cinco tallas mas grandes que su cuerpo de colores opacos.

Aunque tampoco podia presumir de un cuerpo voluptuoso. Tenia forma si, pero no lo suficiente como para compararse con alguna novia de Potter o Black. No tenia mucho de frente, solo algo, y de atrás, igual, digamos que, para ella, proporcionado a su delgado cuerpo.

Estaba bien, si se arreglaba tal ves hasta podría gustarle a un chico, además era aplicada... quien sabe... tal ves, quizá, esa era su noche de probar aunque hiciera el ridículo. Jamas nadie, ni Eland ni Owen, sus amigas en Hogwarts, la habían visto vestida como pensaba.

Tenia que aprovechar la fiesta y la ayuda de Eland. Sabia que eso no era todo. Su conciencia, su interior, su mente, su cuerpo entero todo en ella queria, reclamaba venganza... y un ' y si... tal ves ' En el que Potter estaba por completo llenando el porque de sus ganas de hacerse notar.

No queria reconocerlo. Jamas lo aria. Nunca, ni aun con tortura. Pero Potter... Potter era guapo. Si tan solo no estuviera podrido por dentro...

-"¿Lista Lily?".-Pregunto Eland mientras delineaba de negro la parte baja del parpado de Lily.-"Hoy será una noche genial. Y mañana prepárate para los rumores".-

-"Me dan igual".-Contesto Lily

-"¿Te da igual? Un momento, ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Evans?".-

-"Soy yo bruta. Pero ya no será igual esto... ya no mas abuelita Evans. Me canse".-

Eland termino su maquillado y se levanto seguida de Lily. La miro. Genial... simplemente genial...

...................

-"¿Bajara, James?".-

-"Lo dudo mucho. Abuelita tiene miedo a las fiestas".-Contesto James.

-"¡Seehh! Eso todos lo saben".-

-"¿Cómo se vería Dutty en interiores?".-

-"Dutty".-Dijo Remus.-"¿Quién es Dutty?".-

-"Se vería bien, muy bien".-Dijo James...

...................

Fin del Capitulo # 1

Fecha inicio: 23-Sep-04

Fecha final: 23-Sep-04

Contesto y gracias:

**Argie**: Hooola! Salúdame a tu conciencia Gracias por tu Review, espero tenerte aca seguido. Por cierto, con no hacerle caso a tu vos interior se cansa y se va, lo digo por experiencia (C: Yo aca sigo) Dejala, no importa... jejeje besos.

**Silence-messiah**: QUE HAY... oye, ¿que tienen de malo mis puntos? Los pongo mal? Dime, vale?... que yo no hago nada. Lo hace la computadora.

**yunne black de lupin**: Gracias por tu review!! Espero sigas por aca. Pero, oye, porque lo de gótico? Jejej...Besos.

**Sandra**: Hooola chica! Gracias por tu review, me agradaría que volvieras de ves en cuándo a leerme y a postearme. Y no, je, no soy de catalunya. Soy de Ojos negros, cerca de Aragón pero vivo en Jalisco, tu de donde eres?

**Mony**: Hooola! Bueno, gracias por tu review, espero me leas seguido. Bien, te explico.

1.- tienes que guardar tu documento como "Pagina Web". En tus documentos para mas rápido.

2.- te metes allí, en Log In, de lado izquierdo salen letras en azulito. Dale clic en donde dice: "Document Manager". Allí dentro, hasta abajo dice: "Level" allí escribe el nombre del capitulo. Avajo de Level dice "Format" dejalo como esta. Debajo de eso dice: "Select file on computer" delante de eso dale clic en "Examinar" y luego selecciona tu documento en la ventanita que te sale.

3.-Subete y dale en "Create Story" alli, hasta abajo te salen muchas cosas, dale clic en "Book" y luego busca y selecciona Harry Potter (Si es que es de HP) Luego te dice que selecciones que personajes son, que titulo, idioma, summary, y hasta debajo de eso dice: "Document" allí le das clic en el que ya seleccionaste. Y le das: "Create Store". ¡Presto! Esta creada tu historia en ff. Net.

Espero mis explicaciones extrañas te hayan ayudado o por lo menos me hayas entendido.. jeje... cuidate y avisame para leerte. Espero también lo hagas tu.

Gracias especiales a:

**Adla Lanai, Yáre, ****Pao Bloom****, Trixi Black, ****Xx beth xX****, Isa, pazy, Tatekanine, ****leilawood**** y Samantha.**

Eliz

Enumma Elisha…,

Miembro de la Orden Draconina

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Dejen Reviewsss!!


	3. Cap 2: SäTïSfFäCcÏóN

A mi inspiración de cada día: tu.

**L ö s B ä N d Ï d Ö s**

-

'_Porque en el amor; en el amor_

_Y en la vida, uno puede_

_Sonreír, y sonreír..._

_¡Y ser un villano!'_

-

Capitulo II

Satisfacción

Necesitaba mas que un cambio de vestuario para aquella ocasión, porque si aria algo, lo aria bien... pese a todo. Practico un poco su caminar, su mirada, sus labios; la manera, en fin.

Estaba lista, lista y emocionada. Eland la esperaba fuera del servicio del cuarto lista para bajar. Hacia varios minutos que la fiesta había comenzado en la sala común. Se oía el ambiente animado de las personas y la música en conjunto hasta su alcoba. Lily recordó las fiestas navideñas pasadas en las que se sentaba en su cama a escuchar la música, sola.

Pero esta ves seria diferente, porque estaría en la celebración y no a mitad de su lecho desordenado. Se tomo del lavabo, y en un arranque de valor y excitación, salió sonriente y se unió a Eland.

Eland D'ubwa, de procedencia Francesa de parte paterna e Italiana de parte materna, era sencillamente un manjar a ojos de cualquier hombre. No había que exagerar, simplemente ser sinceros. Llevaba, para la simple ocasión, su cabello negro lacio, mas que lacio suelto sobre sus hombros. Playera sin mangas negra y entallada igual que pantalones de mismo color. Le quedaba bien el negro. Era un gran contraste con su pálida piel.

-"Vamos".-Dijo ella señalando la puerta. Se adelanto, la abrió y dio el paso a su amiga.

Lily camino, aun en su momento de excitación, pensando en la mirada de la gente al verla así vestida, al verla peinada, arreglada, al verla... al verla simplemente. Se imagino la sala ambientada, la mesa de bebidas, la gente danzando o platicando. Seguramente todo seria mas bello en persona y no en su imaginación; la gente caminando alegre alrededor del sofá rojo con un baso de vino o cerveza en la mano, los chicos conquistando, las chicas consiguiendo hablar con... ellos.

Había llegado a penas al umbral cuando, sin mas, se detuvo. Una palidez mortal decoloro sus mejillas, sus ojos se desencajaron y un pavor exorbitante inundo su corazón y mente al recordarlo a él. Eran nervios, si, nervios al ser la primera ves, no miedo... no... nervios porque el estaría allí. Porque la vería, si... pero... ella lo había planeado, lo deseaba..., ¿Por qué dudar ahora? Por el, si, el...¡Siempre por el!

-"No quiero".-Dijo sin pensar.

Eland la miro ceñuda. ¿No queria que?.

-"No bajare".-Volvió a decir esta ves mas comprensiblemente para su amiga.

-"¿Cómo que no bajaras?".-Pregunto Eland, contrariada.

-"No bajare".-Repitió Lily.

-"Si bajaras".-

-"No, no lo are".-

-"¡OH si lo aras!".-

Antes de que Lily pudiera siquiera contestar había sido extraída de la habitación.

Se volvió a su amiga enojada. ¡No podia obligarla a bajar! ¿Qué se creía?.

-"Ni lo pienses Lily".-Dijo Eland.-"No te servirá de nada el chantaje conmigo".-

Se conocían, la conocía, eran amigas. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar eso, Lily de Eland?

Soltó un largo lamento. Y cogio valor, de su conciencia, de su sombra, ¡Quien sabe!. Pero de nuevo había en ella emoción por la fiesta.

No podia ni siquiera detenerse a discutir con Eland, seria inútil. Además de ser mas alta, y tener razón siempre en todo, era su amiga.

-"Bien".-Dijo Lily.-"Bajemos, bailemos, bebamos mucho, y no durmamos nada".-

-"¡Esa... es la actitud!".-Contesto Eland.

Caminaron a las escaleras, deteniéndose un momento y observándose entre nerviosas, pavorosas y agitadas.

Un escalón menos para la fiesta.

Pavor.

Otro menos.

Tenia miedo.

Dos..., tres..., cuatro menos.

Emocionada.

Faltaba un escalón.

Enardecida al máximo.

Los tirantes de su pequeño y ceñido vestido negro mostraban, en su espalda, el tatuaje de años atrás que, por vergüenza, jamas había mostrado. Era un Geco negro de regular tamaño bajo su hombro, en su espalda de lado izquierdo. Su cabello rojo estaba levantado en un moño negro y desordenado. Una moda muy alternativa la que Eland había elegido para ella. Y le gustaba.

Entraron en la sala. Lily, con su ahora descomunal belleza, no había pasado para nada omitida ante los ojos masculinos mas cercanos, quienes, al verla y reconocerla, soltaron un gemido de exaltación y sorpresa.

-"¡Abuelita-Evans!".-Dijo uno, para su desgracia, bastante pedante.

Los atentos cercanos a el, se volvieron a mirar a Lily que, dándose cuenta, era raro que bajara. Seguro pensaban que se burlaría de ella. Pero, al mirarla; un silencio perturbador empantano la sala.

Tenia todos, sin excepción de uno solo, los ojos fijos en ella. Y le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho aquello.

Camino como lo había practicado. Pavoneándose como un cántaro de agua sobre la cabeza.

Paseo sus pupilas verdes por toda la sala, procurando verlos a todos. Luego, como si escuchara una broma, sonrió elegantemente. Mordió su labio inferior de manera traviesa, y observo, como ese simple movimiento, provocaba cierta clase de estimulo en el alumnado masculino.

-"¿No era una fiesta esto?".-Pregunto, aun sonriendo. Su vos, casi susurro debido a los nervios que, para nadie eran notorios, sonó por toda la sala siendo, para los alumnos, vos de mujer acalorada.

Quien sabe si por su manera, por lo que dijo o como los miro. Pero hubiera esperado algo mas que 'Abuelita Evans'. Seguro nadie esperaba su presencia, ni de esa manera, ni la forma en que ahora actuaba.

La música siguió sonando, primero baja y luego subida, como estaba o debía de ser. Cada cual volvió a sus actividades, mujeres susurrando y hombres observándola de reojo.

-"Lily... ¡Eres genial".-Murmuro Eland quien, tras ella, tenia a cuantos niños de menores grados la veían. Los mayores, por el contrario, debían ahora elegir: "¿La excitante pelirroja o la sibarítica morena?".

-"Lo se".-

Lily se fijo en toda la sala, observando detenidamente sin perder, claro, la postura que había elegido desde el inicio de su llegada.

-"No están".-Dijo Eland.

-"¿Quién no esta?".-Pregunto Lily, sarcástica.

-"Los Merodeadores".-Contesto la morena.-"Se cotizaran mas tiempo. Como 10 minutos mas, y entraran, primero Potter, luego Black y Remus, por el retrato. Es clásico".-

-"OH, creo que aun me falta experiencia".-

-"Para ser la primera ves, has causado conmoción".-Dijo Eland observando a su alrededor.

Cierto, muy cierto. Aun la miraban, emocionados. Las amigas siguieron su platica; varios jóvenes de quinto y sexto, su mismo grado, habían ya pedido su atención para bailar, les habían ofrecido copas, cervezas, sus servicios incluso.

Jóvenes de séptimo también habían acudido a la provocadora belleza de las jóvenes de dieciséis. Era simplemente... satisfactorio aquello.

Se abrió, entonces, el retrato. Todas las miradas femeninas puestas en el agujero. Y entraron, tal cual había dicho Eland, Los Bandidos de Amores.

El ambiente se hizo, extrañamente, para ellos. Claro que, los jóvenes, no habían olvidado la presencia de la pelirroja.

Se sentaron en un rincón de la sala, reservado para ellos. La fiesta continuo con normalidad...

Hasta que, quien sabe si para fortuna o desgracia de Evans, el rumor de su presencia se extendió hasta los oídos de Los Merodeadores.

En aquel momento, Lily conversaba alegremente con un muchacho y Eland. No paraba de mirarlos discretamente. Estaba de pie, sujetando con una mano la copa de lo que parecía Vino Tinto. Lily jamas lo había probado pese a su procedencia muggle. Tomo, un pequeño sorbo, lo suficiente para su boca. El vino produjo una sensación de plenitud en su boca, de intensidad y complejidad al paladar.

...................

-"¿Abuelita Evans presente?".-Pregunto incrédulo Sirius.

-"Si".-Dijo su interlocutor.-"¡Y de que manera!".-

-"Con suéter gordi-talla".-Sugirió James.

-"No".-Dijo el joven.-"Véanla. Con D'ubwa".-Señalo a la Pelirroja.

No pudieron mas que borrar sus ojos de risa...

...................

Fin del Capitulo # 2

Fecha Inicio: 26- Sep- 04.

Fecha Final: 26- Sep- 04.

Palabras:

• **Lecho**: m. Cama (armazón).

• **Geco**: Familia de reptiles saurios pequeños, gruesos, de cabeza triangular y cuerpo deprimido, con expansiones laterales en algunos casos; como el dragón.

• **Pavoneándose**: fig. Traer a uno entretenido o hacerle desear una cosa. 2 Hacer uno vana ostentación de su gallardía o de otras prendas.

• **Cántaro**: Vasija grande de barro o metal, de boca angosta, barriga ancha y pie estrecho, gralte. con una o dos asas.

• **Sibarítica**: fig. Sensual (deleite).

Notas:

¡Hey gente! Me agrado menos que poco este capitulo. Pero me gusto también. ¿o.0? No pregunten, tampoco entiendo. Jejeje. Bueno... me queje al servicio secreto del estudiante E.I.A.D. (Estudiante Injustamente Atacado y Desesperado) porque la Escuela no me deja en paz en 5 de los 7 días de la semana ¿¡No es eso injusto?! Lo se, lo se. Pero me han oído, y... no conseguí mucho porque solo me dieron Domingo para mi (Ya que el sábado también estoy en la escuela ¬¬) Mas bien no me hicieron caso. Ya saben como es este asunto de política. Me vengare! v

¡Bueh! Dedico esto de la una a la otra y al lector. ¡Que sin ti no soy nada!.

Aclaro:

• El apellido de Eland es D'ubwa, si, se pronuncia casi como se escribe. Solo: Dubua. Así. Normalito nn.

• ¿Existe otra amiga de Lily? ¿Qué hay de Owen? Si, si existe, y si, si se llama Owen, pero aun no aparece. Je... en el próximo chap aparecerá. Noten que ella será la pareja de Remus... ahh que por cierto, ella ya tubo que ver con el.. si será: Amor imposible, la novela, próximamente en tu monitor. JEJEJEJE. Bromeo.

Contesto:

La GuLa: Se que soy genial, amiga, lo se....

yunne black de lupin: HOOOLA, bueno: oohhh ya entendi lo de Gotico.. je, y a tu petición hize este chap largo... espero te haya gustado... y me sigas leyendo... besos.

Itzi: uuuy! Parece que si soy mala... jejeje.. pero ahora ya veras en el próximo chap la cara de jamesito.. jajajaja.. chao.

Xx beth xX: Hey, que bueno que pienses que lo mio es calidad... pero hoy te di cantidad. Jejeja. Leeme, si quieres, claro. Chaosiiin.

Argie: ¡Cuidado chica! Te ha pasado lo que a mi y mi conciencia... pero... pude dominarla C: si claro, como no ves? La domino por completo C: esta mas loca que yo no pasa nada, has lo mismo tu C: Dominaremos el mundo conciencias!!! Muajajaja Y dice la conciencia mía que soy yo la de problemas mentales? Jajaja... oye, sigueme leyendo... besos.

leilawood: Hola, sabes? Estube a punto de contestarte horrible, pero tienes razón, mucha razón, pero la vdd, es que este fic no seria de mas de dos capitulos, sino solo el primero, pero dado al éxito obtenido, lo decidi seguir, improvisado, mucho muy improvisado, por eso me salen así los cap. Un beso, cuidate.

Annie Ryddle: HOOOLA! SABES? Me caiste bien apenas lei tu review.. no se porque, tienes ese..."cache" creo yo.. jajaja.. bueno, lo de las Ordenes, la vdd, no se.. jejeje... mañana te averiguo la pagina, te la mando en el próximo chap y ya tu entras, vale? Allí mismo te dice como unirte y el bla bla bla de lo que debes hacer. Y no, la rata asquerosa no existe aca, no me dignare siquiera en nombrarlo. Jejeje.. buee... date y un beso. Leeme.

Yáre, Marian Salazar, Daniela lupin de black, Luciana Y Mary.

Eliz...

Enumma Elisha...,

M.O.D

M.O.S.

Lean:

Dueños del Pasado

Por: Dutty Non.


	4. Cap 3: MÏsTëRïÖs

Lös BäNdÏdÖs

-

'Porque en el amor;

Y en la vida, uno puede

Sonreír, y sonreír...

¡Y ser un villano!'

-

Capitulo III

Misterio I

Tenia ella el carácter altivo, impetuoso. Y el, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era noble y de sentimientos que podrían decirse fuertemente sentidos al amar. Pero jamas había amado. Y de seguro jamas lo aria.

Y ella, ella solo era la estatua que abatía su inflado ego, era las olas indomables que golpeaban su mirador, ¡No pudo ser!. Hermosa ella, altivo el, acostumbrados una a arrollar, el otro a no ceder; simplemente, entre ellos ¡No pudo ser! Aunque fue... en algún tiempo.

El, Sirius Black, un integrante de los Merodeadores, el de corazón de hielo; y ella, la hermosa nieve que entumece. La dama indiferente, prácticamente intocable. Eland D'bwa.

Era lógico, para la escuela entera, que ellos se juntaran. Pero eso nunca paso. Al menos no a la vista de cualquiera. A el le gustaba ella, y mucho. No había porque negarlo, y al contrario, se sentía interiormente orgulloso de sus gustos, aunque jamas lo admitiría. Y a ella, ella solo sentía curiosidad confundida con el deseo. Era el chico mas... _interesante_ que hubiera podido existir para ella.

Sin embargo, su relacion no paso de intensas miradas que escondían, de leves roses intencionados con las manos, y de mudos celos. No querían que el otro lo supiera siendo el espantoso desagrado y las malas palabras su mascara para no ser descubiertos. No pasaba de mas.

El sabia que algo había entre ellos; aunque no fuera palpable, existía, y era fuerte. Justificaba así su impotencia al enamorarse de otra. Sabiendo de las miradas de Eland, de sus manos blancas... su piel... quizá, tal ves.

Ella, por el contrario buscaba, en un vano intento, fijar su mente en cualquier otra cosa. En cualquier movimiento del vecino siquiera. Y a cada oportunidad, o cada tentación, se daba por caída con la condición de que beneficiara su situación. Y disfrutaba enormemente de las causas que sus acciones provocaban el en muchacho de ojos grises.

Lo hacia bien, pero el jamas se lo dio a notar. A nadie. Y a Sirius le dolía ver que con frialdad no le importaba nada. Aunque eso... tampoco lo sabría.

...................

-"¿Abuelita Evans presente?".-Pregunto incrédulo Sirius.

-"Si".-Dijo su interlocutor.-"¡Y de que manera!".-

-"Con suéter gordi-talla".-Sugirió James.

-"No".-Dijo el joven.-"Véanla. Con D'bwa".-Señalo a la Pelirroja.

No pudieron mas que borrar sus ojos de risa; mas bien sorpresa era lo que sentían. Los tres, Remus, Sirius y... James, la contemplaron, porque eso hacían. La miraban con infinita curiosidad he interés.

James tenia un cómico grabado de desconcierto en el rostro. Evans estaba... ¿Cómo se decía? Maravillosa, aun para el.

La pelirroja mordió su labio en un simpático cliché de nerviosismo. Y dio un sorbo elegante a la copa continuando con su platica.

-"¿Es esa Evans?".-Pregunto James malicioso.

-"Se ve...".-Dijo Sirius.

-"Genial".-Termino Remus.

-"¡Si!".-Advirtió el trío junto.

Se habían quedado los tres en su rincón, aun pasmados, observándola con atención ininterrumpida.

Lily, por su parte, había estado muy entrada en esperar algo de Los Merodeadores que apenas ponía atención a la platica con aquel muchacho guapo y su amiga.

-"Lily".-Insistió Eland.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Decías, Eland?".-

Eland la miro ceñuda.-"Decía que Eduard ya se fue".-

-"¿Eduard? ¿Quién fue Eduard?".- Inquirió la pelirroja.

-"El muchacho con el que hablábamos".-Dijo Eland.-"Creo que el vino no te hace bien... ¿Cuántas copas llevas?".-

Lily lo pensó un poco, mas bien, un mucho... ¿Cómo se sumaba?.-"Eh... Pedí la cuenta en la quinta".-Dijo.

...................

-"Porque no vas, James. Invítala a bailar".-

-"¡¿A Evans?! ¿Yo?".-Pregunto alarmado Potter.

-"Si, tu, a Evans".-Contesto Sirius.

-"¿Estas loco? Es Abuelita-Evans de quien hablamos".-

-"Pero hoy, querido Prongs, no es una _abuelita_".-Ayudo Remus.-"De echo se ve muy bien".-

-"Eso no le quita su pinta de vieja amargada".-

Padfoot y Moony rodaron los ojos. James era a veces muy terco.

-"¡Ya, esta bien!".-Dijo James al ver sus caras.-"Pero solo porque ustedes me lo pidieron".-

-"¡Que forzado amigo!".-

-"Ya ves".-Susurro James con una sonrisa mientras se erguía. Camino, dudando, o entre nervioso, a ella.

-"Lily, lo peor que puedes hacer es emborracharte en tu primera fiesta".-

-"No estoy borracha, se lo que hago muy bien. ¡Hasta te veo doble!".-

-"¿Ves? No estas bien".-Dijo Eland.

-"¡Veo! Claro que veo, veo muy bien".-

En aquel momento James llego junto a ellas, y, aprovechando el acercamiento, miro con mayor detenimiento a Evans. ¿Era un tatuaje lo que tenia en su espalda?.

-"D'bwa".-Dijo sonriendo.-"Evans".-

Eland a sabiendas de que su amiga no estaba muy bien. Pero, al mirarla, observo, con eterno misterio, que Lily había recuperado de pronto su madura postura.

-"¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, Evans?".-

-"Lo mismo que a ti".-Contesto Lily dejando su copa en la mesita de junto.

-"¿Y que me trae a mi?".-

La pupila siempre dilatada de Eland se oscureció, sorprendida. Lily Evans y James Potter habían cruzado tres oraciones sin insultos o lagrimas. Eso era memorioso. Giro su cabeza a algún lado, buscando explicación en los ojos de alguien, cualquiera.

Sin quererlo su mirada se topo frente a frente con la de Sirius, quien le sonrió de lado tímidamente. Eland volvió su mirada rápido a Lily.

-"Dímelo tu".-Contesto.

-"¿Bailas, Evans?".-

Para ese momento, toda, o la mayor parte de la sala, los miraba bajo el silencio.

-"¿Contigo? ¡No gracias!".-Soltó la pelirroja.-"Ni loca bailaría con un asqueroso Potter".-

¡_Ouch_! Golpe bajo para el ego. El rostro confiado de James marco enseguida un disgusto profundo.

La miro. Sorprendido. Inmutado. Impotente. ¿Quién se creía esa pelirroja para rechazarlo? ¿A el? ¡James Potter!.

-"¿Qué crees Evans?".-Pregunto cuando hubo salido de su momento de estupor.-"¡Que puedes venir y disfrazarte de niña tonta! No te queda. Ve y enciérrate en tu caja de cartón, abuela. No es fiesta de disfraces".-

Se lleno por completo la sala de un incomodo Silencio. Un silencio tan profundo, que sobresaltaba.

-"Aunque te vistas decentemente, siempre serás la ñoña Abuelita-Evans".-Siguió James.-"_Tonta_".-

Silencio de nuevo.

La pelirroja lo miraba, muy tranquila. Como nunca había estado. Se acerco a el, lentamente.

-"_Potter_".-Comenzó con un susurro.-"El que no haya querido bailar con un chango de feria como tu, no te da el derecho de insultarme solamente porque estas... ardido".-

-"¡Ardido!".-Vocifero James.-"¡Ardido yo! Por ti...No te confundas Evans".-

-"No me confundo, _Potter;_ solo soy lo mas honesta posible para que _todos_".-Lily extendió sus manos y miro la sala entera.-"_Todos_, sepan lo que paso. Y que ya no volverá a ser igual".-

-"No me digas, ¿Qué aras? ¡Transfusión completa!".-

-"Digamos que si, Potter. Ya no me dejare de ti".-

-"¿Y vas a poder, entupida abuela?".-

¡Plap!

La cabeza despeinada de James estaba por completo inclinada a la izquierda y su mejilla mostraba una mano remarcada completamente roja.

¡Lo había cacheteado! ¡Evans a Potter! Sirius no cabía en su sorpresa. Miraba a la pelirroja y a Eland apunto de echarse a reír. Remus no estaba mejor que el, ya se había tirado en el suelo de la risa. El orgullo de su amigo estaba por los suelos mientras que Remus se reía... Pobre James.

Eland, al igual que Black y Lupin, sonreía abiertamente. Y la sala común, se había echo un nido de susurros a oídos.

James miro a Lily con odio, un odio que jamas había visto en ellos. Sus bonitas pupilas doradas se habían oscurecido y un estremecimiento involuntario de furia cubría su cuerpo entero.

-"Ya ves".-Dijo Lily, sonriendo.

-"Las pagaras Evans. Muy caro".-

-"Cambia ya el dialogo, siempre dicen lo mismo. No seas aburrido, Merodeador".-

¡Aburrido! ¡Un Merodeador aburrido! Eso era el colmo. Incluso Sirius y Remus habían parado de reír.

-"Como sea. Que siga la música, esto es una fiesta".-Lily camino lejos de James.

Y así fue, después de muchos murmullos que no pararon hasta...

Fin del capitulo # 3

Fecha inicio: 9-Octubre-04

Fecha final: 9-Octubre-04

**Notas**:

Ahh no me maten! Se que no les gusto mucho este capitulo, a mi tampoco. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._ ¿Ya mencione que lo siento? No? enserio? Bueno: _lo siento. Lo sieeeento_! Esta horrible, pero aun así... eso tenia que pasar.

Bueno, hay algunas cosas que aclarar, pero no lo are para que me manden Reviews preguntándome. JEJEJEJE.. que mala soy... MUAJAJAJA, ejem, perdón. Como sea, no aclarare las dudas que supongo tendrán. Deberán dejarme un review para preguntarme. Pero **no vallan a decir que es Chantaje**, pero si, aunque no crean eso ehhh! Bueno, me retiro, un beso a todas!

**Contesto**:

**Xx beth xX**: Hooola! Sabes? Tienes razon, a mi tambien me gustan gigantes los capitulos cuando los leo… no cuando los escribo. Jejeje, pero prometo , mas bien: te prometo hacerte un capitulo bestial para ti sola de ... que pareja te gusta mas? Lily y james? Owen y Remus (Esa aun no sale.. jejeje) o Eland y Siirus? tu pidelo, lo concedo. Jjejejeje bueno, espero me leas de nuevo. Besos.

**Annie Ryddle**: Hey! Eres Mexicana! Mucho gusto, yo también. Jejeje, tengo yo el cache? Es que no naci aquí, pero aquí vivo hace mucho, y le tengo cariño. Soy de Jalisco, creo que tu eres de... monterrey o.. sonora? No se, del norte que no? por algún lado. Me caes muy bien, tienes mucho cache. Bueno, si, Eland siempre si quedara con Sirius... aunque no tan pronto. Y bue.. siento si no fui tan expresiba en este capitulo. No fue mucho de lo que me hubiera gustado que fuera la cara de James. Como sea, espero el siguiente te guste. Leeme!

**Beth**: Hey, otra Beth!... pero.. oye! Tu no te llamas Beth! Eres Elizabeth... no, eso no me gusta, igual que yo... mensa... mejor te digo Beth, amiga mía, cuando vienes a verme? Hace años que no lo haces! Jodete, ya no os quiero por eso, aunque se que tu a mi me amas intensamente. Jejejeje , claro que si! No lo nieges! Es vdd, sabes lo sincera que soy.. jejej chao, leeme!

**Gabi-Granger**: Gracias por tu review, leere pronto tu fic, leeme! Besos.

**ruki evans**: Je je... solo una palabra: ¡Gracias! Besos y sigue leyendome porfis...

Gracias especiales a:

**Adla Lanai, ****leilawood****, Yáre, y ****Korishiteru**

HE estado triste, solo hay 8 personas que me leen... T.T Dejen reviwe aunque sea para decirme lo pecimo que escribo! Acepto criticas aunque no sean constructivas...

Eliza...,

Enumma Elisha

M.O.D.

M.O.S.


	5. Cap 4: JäMëS pÖtTëR

Mary, dedicado a ti.

Lös BäNdÏdÖs

-

'_Porque en el amor, en el amor_

_Y en la vida, uno puede_

_Sonreír, y sonreír..._

_¡Y ser un villano_!'

-

Capitulo IV

James Potter

_-"... ¡Ah barro miserable, eternamente no podrás ni aun sufrir!...".-_

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era? Algo sentía, si, no había duda. Eso era una pesadilla horrible. ¿Estaba dormido o despierto? ¿Qué pasaba por el? Ya hacia mas de un cuarto de hora que trataba de sobreponerse al estupor que aun lo embargaba y no acertaba a conseguirlo.

Parecía haber despertado de un sueño angustioso... Y no hay duda. Había dormido, o, mejor dicho, se había desmayado. Trato de coordinar las ideas y comenzó a recordar confusamente lo que había pasado.

Se retorció entre las sabanas de un lado a otro hasta que cayeron silenciosamente del lecho. Parecía un enfermo agonizando: con el color quebrado, mustio, sombrío.

-"Dolió".- Se dijo en vos quebrantada.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió por otro cuarto de hora sin movimiento alguno. Y tras la larga meditación, volvió a retirarlas. Muy lentamente.

Su bello rostro se miraba contraído en desesperanza. Sus finos rasgos franceses se perdían con la horripilante expresión de dolor. Y sus labios hacían una fea mueca de desacuerdo.

Se abrieron, entonces, sus pupilas rodomiel. Un rodomiel oscuro y penetrante.

-"Esa Evans tonta me las va a pagar".-Se dijo decidido. Tanteo en su mesita de lado encontrando sus gafas.-"Ya vera. ¡Ja! Es una ingenua si cree que me quedare con los brazos cruzados. ¡Oh no, no! Nadie...

-"... Nadie había antes golpeado tu orgullo tan bajo y tan directo".-Termino su oración su amigo incorporándose de la cama continua.

-"Sirius, cállate".-

-"Cállate tu, James".-Respondió sonriente el joven.

Uno tercero se unió a su conversación, pálido y desganado al igual que James.

-"Los pecados bellos, como todas las cosas bellas, son el privilegio de los ricos miserables; James, Sirius. Puedo admitir la fuerza bruta, pero la razón bruta es insoportable. Hay algo injusto en la manera de usarla. Esta por debajo de la inteligencia".- Dijo el licántropo.

-"Remus, tu no comprendes. Debo hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Puedo simpatizar con todos menos con el sufrimiento y..".-

-"Y la Abuela, sin quererlo te hizo sufrir".-Afirmo Black

-"No lo hizo sufrir".-Murmuro Remus soñoliento.-"Solo toco un poco su ego".-

-"¡Ya basta!".-Dijo James molesto; sintió de pronto un odio terrible hacia Evans. Y un desagrado total por sus dos amigos. Debía salir pronto de allí.

Camino sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Tenia que posar sus manos en el delicado cuello de Evans y retorcerlo con fuerza para que sus ansias quedaran satisfechas. Debía matarla con sus mismas manos y luego jugar con su sangre... beberla si era necesario. Reírse; no, burlarse de sus horribles cabellos, de su repugnante rostro. ¡Venganza! Eso queria... Evans tendría la venganza mas baja y sucia que James Potter podría haber echo alguna ves en su vida.

-"James".-

Se detuvo. Por un momento olvidando la repulsión hacia la pelirroja.

-"James... ¿Querías hablar conmigo?".- Repitió.

El Gryffindor la miro. Ahora recordaba. Galena; cuanto lo sentía. Tenia planeado terminar su relacion en la fiesta de la noche pasada.

Ella era blanca, muy blanca, como le gustaba la piel a James. Y sus ojos, eran negros, como sus cabellos ondulados. Delgada, de estatura pequeña y de rasgos finos. Bonita, pero muy tonta para su edad. ¡Que lastima Galena Dann!

-"Si, Galena. Desde anoche".-Dijo James débilmente mientras ella se acomodaba frente a el.

-"Dime".-Susurro invadida de vergüenza.

La miro fijamente, observando el sonrojo de ella y advirtiendo lo mucho que le agradaba eso.

Había sido un reto. ¿Para que negarlo? Le costo bastante que la chica dijera que _si_. Y mucho mas le costo unas miradas... unos besos. Y, al tenerla por fin en su plenitud, simplemente Galena Dann le pareció una vulgar inepta.

Como todas con las que había estado...

-"¿Quieres oírlo aquí?".-Preguntó el joven.

-"D-Donde tu gustes, James".-

-"Aquí será, entonces".-Contesto. Adquirió un semblante serio y repentinamente burlón.

Galena frunció el seño. ¿Qué ocurría?

-"Esto".-Prosiguió James mirándola levemente inclinado y señalándolos. Primero a ella, luego a el.-"Nosotros... No, digo mal, tu... tu ya no me sirves".-

Impactada, Galena Dann lo miro con desespero.

James siguió así:

-"Lo siento, Galena. Es lo mas sincero que puedo ser contigo. Es lo menos que te mereces por darme tu...".- La recorrió.

La niña no cabía ya en si. Iba a llorar. Le gritaría, seguro.

-"Por darme ese regalo exclusivamente a mi. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo asuntos importantes".- Dio un paso, dispuesto a alejarse.

-"No".-Dijo la morena.

-"¿Disculpa?".-

La joven se había arrodillado ya, y lloraba como tal ves nunca lo había imaginado Potter.-"No me dejes. Por favor. No quiero; No puedes... ¡No puedes dejarme!".-

-"Claro que puedo".-Dijo satírico.

-"¡No, no puedes. Tu me quieres! Prometiste no dejarme".-

-"No me toques".-Dijo retrocediendo. La miro.

¡Ah como le agradaba ver así a las mujeres! Así tendría a Evans ¡Llorando por que la deje en paz... llorando de dolor! ¡Quién sabe cuanto pudo odiar a Evans en esos momentos...!

-"Si acaso alguna ves prometí algo, discúlpame, mentí".-Pronuncio con descaro.-"Permiso".-Se volvió. Se fue oyendo los lastimeros llantos de Galena Dann, una de las novias tal mes vas lindas que hubo tenido. ¿Cuántas eran ahora? Perdió la cuenta. Pero faltarían únicamente dos mujercitas mas para haber besado a ¡Gryffindor entero!

-"Cuando Sirius se entere...".-Paro. Estaba enfadado con sus amigos. Se habían burlado de el. ¡Eran unos estúpidos por los que daría la vida!

Estaba cansado. Desayuno en las cocinas y el camino era largo para regresar. ¡_Aug_! Estúpida Evans... por su maldita culpa siquiera la comida podía disfrutar.

¿Qué le aria... ?

Oyó gritos y risas en los jardines. Desde la ventana próxima a la que se encontraba inclinado. Se acomodo en esta nueva para observar lo que ocurría.

Con un vuelco de incomodo observo, y reconoció al instante, a la Evans lanzándose como vil idiota bolas de nieve con su amiga. ¡Si tan solo el hielo donde patinaba se rompiera y...!

-"James... Te busque por horas ¿Qué ocurre?".-

-"Nada Sirius".-

-"Perfecto, porque debo contarte que ocurrió esta mañana".-

-"¿Qué ocurrió Sirius?".-

Fin del capitulo # 1

Fecha Inicio: 14 – Noviembre –04

Fecha Final: 14 - Noviembre –04

**Importante**: Habrá un cambio, pequeñito, pequeñito ... solo unas cuantas letras serán removidas por otras, vale? Cambiare el apellido de una de las personajes principales... no creo que importe, vdd?

**Notas**:

Ufff! Lo siento tanto. Se que es muy poco para tanto tiempo q las hize esperar. Pero es que ¡Lo juro! La escuela no me deja en paz... además estuve enferma... snif... ¡_Achu_! Ven? Ven lo que digo? Muuuy enferma... _achu_!...

**James**: -"...Salud".-

**Dutty** **Non**: Tu cállate, no me tienes tan contenta...

**James**: -"Que hise?".-

**Sirius**: -"Si, ¿qué hizo ahora jamito?".-

**Dutty Non**: -"Hola Sirius!

**Sirius**: -"Hola.. hehe…"

Se porto muuuy mal en este capitulo, habrá que regañarlo mas tarde cuando estemos asolas...

(**James**: -"¡Hey, que bien!")

(**Sirius**: -"Oye! Y yo que?") Tu también Sirius, tu también...

Nos vemos!!! .... mmm... tengo cosas que aclarar... pero no aclarare nada... jejeje... díganme.. ..

¿Qué tal James?

¿Del uno al diez que tan malo es?

¿eh? ¿eh? Díganme.. si?

Bueno... ¡Graciassssssssssssss!

Rr!!!!

Eliz, Enumma Elisha...,

M.O.D.

M.O.S.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A C H U U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Cap 5: NöCtÜrNÖ

**Nota**: Se cambio el apellido de Eland, recuerdan un D'bwa? Pues ahora es un: Gray.

**_Xx beth xX, _**_este capitulo es todo para vos… _

Lös BäNdÏdÖs

-

'_Porque en el amor, en el amor_

_Y en la vida, uno puede_

_Sonreír, y sonreír..._

_¡Y ser un villano!'_

-

Capitulo V

Nocturno

Pasaba arrolladora con su hermosura junto a el. Sirius, ni a mirarla volteo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él dijo: -"Esa es".-

Ella se detuvo; poso sus pupilas azuladas en el ventanal. Inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Le hablaría. ¡Eso!. Por primera ves en semanas la veía sola. _Sola_ para poder hablarle y el... el... no se atrevía. Era un cobarde.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué decir?

-"¿T-Te sientes bien?".-Pregunto un susurro.

-"¿Qué?".-Contesto Sirius.

Ella lo miro. ¡Ah cuanto había deseado tenerlo así de cerca tan solo unos segundos!. '_¡Bobería!_' Pensó.

-"Nada".-Dijo.-"Adiós, Black".-

-"¡Gray!".-Reclamaron segundos después.

Eland se detuvo a unos pasos de el. Un estremecimiento involuntario cubrió su cuerpo.

Después, silencio. Un silencio lleno de rumores extraños; el silencio de la media noche.

No se percibía mas que lejanos ladridos de perros, voces confusas, y el latido frenético de su corazón. Se sintió nerviosa.

-"¿Si?".-Callo. Y el lo hizo también.

-"¿Qué haces fuera de tan noche?".-Preguntó.

-"Tenia hambre".-Respondió simplemente. Avanzo la marcha, dispuesta a alejarse de ese tormentoso silencio.

-"¡Gray!".-Detuvo de nuevo sus pasos. –"¿Si?".-Dijo ella.

-"Veme".-Imploro el.

¡Verle! ¿Verle pedía? ¿A los ojos acaso? ¿Para que aquello?.

-"Por favor, gira".- Y así lo hizo. Giro lentamente. Temiendo lo que fuera a ver; Sirius Black.

Estaban retirados. Apenas visibles para la vista humana.

-"Dime".-Dijo Eland; miro la opaca figura de Sirius moverse a lo lejos. ¿Qué hacia?. El paro, parecía observarla. –"¿Qué haces?".-Preguntó. Camino entonces a la figura, perdiéndola de vista.-"...Black ...".-

En vano volviese a buscarlo. El ya no estaba. Emprendió su camino a la sala deteniéndose constantemente para volver la mirada, buscándolo.

Nada. Oscuridad, las sombras impenetrables. En uno de los pasillos de la torre sur, no cerca de Gryffindor, creyó escuchar ecos de pasos que van y vienen, y, sin quererlo, se estremeció.

Las doce sonaron en el reloj del Postigo que se hallaba en el oscuro pasillo. Oyó las vibraciones de las campanas, lentas, sordas, tristísimos. No había retratos, no había ventanales. Solo ella. Inmóvil, temblorosa, adelanto la cabeza a la esquina. Atenta a escuchar: nada, silencio.

Luego, pasos. Esta ves, los pasos se hicieron palpables a sus oídos. No eran ecos. Llena de pavor, corrió a esconderse tras una estatua y espero.

-"Tranquila".-

-"¿Qué haces?".-Pregunto ella.

-"Te sigo".-

-"¿Porque me dejaste en las cocinas?".-Pregunto Eland, hincada todavía tras la estatua.

-"No te deje. Te marchaste".-

-"No te vi".-Respondió.

-"Naturalmente".-Dijo Sirius.-"Me puse la capa de James".-

-"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto, ingenua.

-"Queria acercarme".-

-"¿A mi?".-Pronto se incorporo juntándose mas de lo necesario a la estatua y al frió concreto.

-"A ti".-

Lo sintió moverse frente a ella, sin poder verse a los ojos. -"_Lumus_".-La varita de Sirius brillo tras su espalda. Ahora la veía, despeinada y con los gestos propios del miedo.

¿Miedo? Abría sido lo ultimo que espero ver en ella. Su fantástica hermosura se contorsiono. ¿Sentía ella miedo por el? ¿Por la cercanía que ahora era tal?

Había algo en Eland Gray que seducía a todo el mundo. Solo el verle, ya era un placer. Encarnaba la gracia y la blanca pureza de la adolescencia, y sobretodo el esplendor que nos ha conservado los mármoles griegos. Nada había que no se pudiera sacar de ella. Lo mismo hubiera podido hacerse de ella una titán que un juguete. ¡Que desgracia que una hermosura tal estuviese destinada a marchitarse con el tiempo!.

La tocaría. Su mano siquiera. Sentía como un exquisito veneno en el aire, le apasionaban esas sensaciones... el simple peligro le producía una especie de alegría.

Eland hizo un gesto de disgusto y volvió la cabeza. En verdad no podia menos de sentirse atraída por el alto y gracioso joven que estaba frente a suyo, mirándola fijamente. Su cara morena y romántica, de expresión cansada, le intereso. Había algo que seducía en su voz lánguida y grave. Sus mismas manos, sus manos frescas y blancas como las flores, tenían un encanto singular. Como su voz, poseían el ritmo de la música acompañando sus palabras, parecían poseer lenguaje propio. Dábale miedo, y se sentía avergonzada de ello.

-"Confía en mi".-

-"¡Confiar! ¿Y para que?".-

-"Quiero hablarte".-

-"¿De que?".-Lo miro. Aquel Sirius Black, de cabellos negros y blanca piel... ¡Que aire mas perverso tenia! Su rostro era cretino y taciturno, y sus labios sensuales mostraban un gesto de desden.

-"De...".-Aguardo.-"D-De nosotros".-

Eland no volvía. Y, de haber querido, hubiera vuelto en menos de una hora-"¿Abra tenido miedo?".-Se pregunto.-"¡Bah!".-Volvió a su tarea anterior.

-"Veamos... que falta".-

Recorrió la habitación revisando si algo faltase. Nada. Había guardado todo en su baúl. Se sentó en el, y espero.

Recordó hacia cuatro semanas había cacheteado a James Potter frente a todo Gryffindor. Pensó, por un instante, implorar para que cesase aquella horrible situación. Era difícil, pese al odio tenia hacia Potter. Odiaba sus repulsivas miradas. Su sonrisa sarcástica. Las palabras sucias que salían de su boca al mencionarla a ella. ¿Qué tal un '_Lo siento'_? Si... _pediría perdón_; estaba segura que tardaría años en aliviar la herida que al hacerle a el, se había provocado.

-"No".-Se dijo. '_Solo la gente burda requiere de años para librarse de una impresión o de un dolor. El hombre que es dueño de si mismo, puede poner fin a un dolor con la misma facilidad que puede inventar una diversión_' Pensó. Y, a vos alta, pronuncio: -"No quiero estar a merced de mis emociones. Quiero hacer... uso de ellas, gozarlas y... dominarlas".-¡Eso era horrible! Algo había trastornado y cambiado por completo la humilde personalidad de Lily Evans.

Trato en vano de arrancarse su recuerdo. ¡Imposible! La memoria parecía acosarla. –"Estúpido Potter".-'_No lo recordare mas. Lo juro. No hablare mas de el... si uno no habla de ciertas cosas, es como si nunca hubiesen sucedido, supongo. Es la expresión únicamente la que presta realidad a las cosas_'

Había arruinado su vida las ultimas semanas del año. ¡Aug, como lo odiaba!. Pero se vengaría de el. Por mas que sufriera, por mas brazos que James le rompiera, y por mas sangre que derramase, se vengaría de James Potter.

-"¿Nosotros?".-

-"Si, nosotros".-

Sirius dio un paso mas, extinguiendo casi por completo la distancia entre ambos. Eland lo miro sorprendida; sintió escalofríos y con un brinco recibió la caricia que Sirius Black le hacia en la mejilla.

¡La había tocado!... ¡Por fin!.

Acaricio, lento, torpe, tímido, la mejilla de Eland con su mano libre. Tan suave era, y tan dulce. Se sintió terriblemente atraído por ella. Con la misma medida de su belleza, que era tal, que ni el arte pudiera expresar; llenándose de pavor la soltó. ¡Que estupidez tan grande hacia!.

Reaccionaron ambos. Sirius, Eland, seguían allí, sin moverse; era solo la expresión la que se había alterado. Resultaban terribles en su crueldad.

Sirius giro, para marcharse. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Esperanzados a la ves, sin saberlo, en que el pasado pudiese siempre esfumarse.

¡A Merlín, Gracias! Amaneció ya. Durmió como nunca, soñó, y seguro estaba de haber mojado la cama. ¡Tan contento estaba! Era el fin de curso... al fin.

Se incorporo. Los rayos del sol prontos estaban a salir en totalidad y seria hora de partir a casa... adorada casa. Sus padres, los señores Potter, le habían organizado un espectacular viaje a... ¿Dónde era? No lo recordaba. Seguro Remus lo sabia. El nunca olvidaba nada. Lo importante era, sin preámbulos, que pasaría sus vacaciones de verano con sus mejores amigos, y, mejor aun que el Quidditch: ¡No mas sangre-sucia Evans!

-"¡AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!".-Soltó un grito de alarde a si mismo. No temió siquiera despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Nada impediría su alegría ese día; nada, ni siquiera Evans.

Toc ... Toc.

Alguien toco a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo; en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido completa falta de educación, pero tampoco le importo. Abrió, sonriente.

-"_Buenos días_".-

¿Evans? ¿Evans?... ¡La jodida Evans!

-"¿Qué?".-Murmuro James.-"Despierto y lo primero que veo es a la estupidez andante... bonito día el mío".-

-"Mide tus palabras, Potter".-Contesto Lily entrando al cuarto.

-"¿Qué haces? ¡Sal ya de aquí!".-Profirió James.

-"Encontré esto en la lechusería".-Dijo Lily mientras recorría la habitación mientras tiraba sin querer la _Cugar_ de James.

-"¡Mi escoba! ¡Maldita Evans, sal de aquí _ya_!".-

-"¿Lo vas a leer, si o no?".-Pregunto Lily mirándolo.-"Yo creo que te importara mucho, Potter".-

-"¡Leíste mi correspondencia!".-

-"Si... ¿Y?".-

-"¡Esta Prohibido!".-Grito James.

-"Te recuerdo, _cariño_, que también estaba prohibido mandar maldiciones imperdonables a los alumnos".-

-"Te recuerdo, entonces, que no se debía inutilizar las escobas de los jugadores de Quidditch para un partido".-

-"¿A si? Pues yo te recuerdo que orinarse en la loción de una dama es falta de educación".-

-"Te recuerdo que desaparecer las cejas de una persona la hace verse horrible".-

Lily rió ante esto.-"¿Horrible? James Potter, mas horrible te juro que no puedes estar, aun con cejas".-

-"Estúpida sangre sucia".-

-"Mimado Presumido".-

-"Inepta".-

-"Completo imbécil".-

-"¡Ehh...! DÉJENME DORMIR".-Vociferaron desde una de las camas próximas, parecían molestos.

-"¿Ves lo que haces, Potter?".-Susurro Lily.-"Todo tienes siempre que arruinarlo".-

-"¡Cállate ya, sangre sucia!. Estropeas mi aire. Lárgate de aquí".-

Lily camino a la salida sin mirar ya a James. Y, antes de desaparecer:-"Potter".-murmuro.

-"¿Qué?".-

-"_Comment est-ce qu'un idiot en tant que votre individu a obtenu le magicien_?".-Dijo.-"Inaudito".-

-"_Evans Stupide. Descendez d'ici avant que je vous tue jamais_".-Contesto James.

Se observo en el espejo. ¡Magnifico!. En sus ratos solo había besado o, fingido besar, aquellos labios suyos tan rojos y descarados. ¡Cuan bello era! ¡Cuánto se amaba!

-"¡Prongs! Sal ya de allí o nos vamos sin ti".-

-"Ya voy Padfoot".-

Al salir, miro de frente a Remus. Tenia lo suyo, para que negarlo. Incluso al mismo Potter le parecía competencia. Si tan solo no tuviera ese cansado aspecto, podría jurar pique seguro. Los ojos de Remus, dejando aparte todo, eran dorados, casi como los suyos, pero mas brillantes. '_Mis ojos tienen mas un color... vino_' Pensó.

-"Como café y lila, James. Miel rojiza".-Dijo Remus.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?".-

-"Veías mis ojos".-Contesto el licántropo.-"Y luego una chispa de envidia cruzo por tu mirada. No fue difícil deducir que los comparabas con los tuyos".-

-"Ciertamente".-Dijo Sirius.-"Prongs, te conocemos de toda la vida, además, tienes demasiado amor a ti mismo".-Sirius callo un momento, meditando.-"En realidad, creo que me amas igual o mas que a ti. No lo se... ¿Tu que opinas, Moony?".-

-"Opino que su belleza será un reino muy corto".-

-"¿Qué?".-Preguntaron James y Sirius a un tiempo.

-"Que".-Contesto Remus.-"Engañosa es su gracia, y vana también su hermosura".-

-"Larguémonos de aquí".-

-"Si; antes de que Remus hable de nuevo".-

-"¿Escribió Lola?".-

-"Si Remus, escribió".-Contesto Sirius.-"Leíste ya la carta, Prongs?".-

-"No".-Respondió.-"Seguro es para desear suerte. Vamonos".-

-"Esto será perfecto. ¿Te das cuenta?".-

-"Me doy cuenta".-Dijo Lily.-"Sin el abuelo".-

-"Sin sus horribles huaffles".- Contesto Eland

-"Sin tu madre".-

-"¡_Sin Potter_!".-Dijo Eland viendo la alegría en la pelirroja.-"Será genial".-

-"Si...; de compras en...

Fin del capitulo # 6

Fecha Inicial: 16- Noviembre- 2004

Fecha final: 20- Noviembre- 2004

**Notas**:

**Gray**, no es mio, es del grandioso Oscar Wilde. En el retrato de Dorian Gray.

**Cugar**: Supone la escoba mas velos en esos tiempos.

¿Cómo es que un idiota como tu pudo llegar a mago?

Estúpida Evans. Vete de aquí ya antes de que te mate.

**Notas II:**

Hey! Muy pronto, que no? a que no se lo esperan? No? ni yo..... bueno.

HABRA CAMBIO RADICAL EN EL FIC. Ya _no mas Hogwarts_. No hasta el fin de las _vacaciones de verano_. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. A mi, en lo particular, me gusto.

Y... bueno, tienen razón, en el capitulo pasado _James_ es 100 malo!. Muy malo. Malo, pero malo maloso. Esperemos cambie de actitud pronto... y que creen? La pobre _Galena Dann_ sobrevivió! Siiii.. aun vive.. y esta dispuesta a arruinar la vida de Potter... que ara la ardida Galena Dann?

_Lily_ ara su cambio ya pronto. Muuuuuuuuy pronto. _Eland y Sirius_.. ehhh... uuuu! Ya vieron! Ya empieza la acción entre Gray y Black.... _Remus_ anda un poquitin solo.. no pasa nada, ya pronto llegara alguien. Siii! Adivinaron, la tal Owen!

Bueno, por otro lado ando un poco triste... casi no recibí rebiews... snif.. snif... aunque sea uno pequeñito, aunque no sea para animar, no importa... solo diganme , hablenme..

Gracias especiales a:

**Beth, ****Lila-Dogwood****, Leila Wood, Yare, ****PadmaPatilNaberrie****, y ****Marian Salazar**

**Silence-messiah**: Hoooola Niña Linda. Jajaja… me da alegría tu review… ¿Qué soy cruel, retorcida y cínica? Jajaja... si, tal ves tenes razón. Prometo no haceros sufrir nunca mas. Decime cada cuando queres un capitulo y con que y ¡Balam! Deseo cumplido.

Dejen reviewsssssssssss!

Eliz,... Enumma Elisha

M.O.D.

M.O.S.


	7. Cap 6: RöChË dÜrË

Lös BäNdÏdÖs

-

_'Porque en el amor, en el amor_

_Y en la vida, uno puede_

_Sonreír, y sonreír..._

_¡Y ser un villano!'_

-

Capitulo VI

Roche Dure

Había sudado como animal. ¿Porque?

Porque aun rondaban en su cabeza las pequeñas vocecillas de sus compañeros diciéndole:

"Hay viene Abuelita Evans, Elefante Evans, Torpe Evans" _Algo_ Evans.

Siempre había preferido ignorarlos, y llorar luego a solas en su habitación; aunque no podía acusarlos de mentirosos.

A decir verdad, ella siempre había sido despeinada, torpe y tímida.

Pero no ahora, al menos no estaría despeinada.

Había sido al final de su sexto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Si, ella era una bruja. Y una muy buena. Hubiera sido la mejor si un torpe niño molestoso y tremendamente guapo no estuviera siempre primero que ella. James Potter era el primero en la clase. ¡Agh!

James. James Potter era la principal razón del porque ella hacia eso.

"Eland, ven".-Dijo mientras paraba su ejercicio.-"Ven, acércate a escuchar las peripecias de Evans".-

"¿Las que de quien?".-Pregunto Eland al llegar a ella.

"A veces quisiera ser tortuga para correr, montaña para viajar, enano para crecer".-Empezó Lily.-"Valiente para no pelear, tomadora, para no tomar. Y fiel como el hombre".-

"¡Evans! La estupidez te persigue, o que carajo pasa".-Dijo Eland mientras tomaba su botella de agua.

"Nada... ¡Me apetece alcoholizarme hasta no ver nada!".-Exclamo Lily emocionada.-"Quiero¿Cómo dices tu? Algo así: '_Alcohol, dogas y sexo_' Tengo ganas de festejar".-

Eland la miro unos momentos, sin expresión alguna, para luego sonreír amplia y malévolamente.

"¡Oh! Mierda santa. ¡Soy la mejor de las malas influencias!".-Dijo la morena.

"Lo se".-Sonrió Lily.-"Por eso mismo te amo".-

"Basta; me sonrojo".-Hizo ademanes tímidos.-"Amor¿Lo dices por joder, verdad?".-

La pelirroja pareció ofendida y la miro directamente.-"Ah ¡Te declaro mi amor y dices que jodo!".-

"Cállate y vamonos a duchar. ¡Apestas!".-

"¿Quién, tu?".-

"También. Pero yo no sudo como cerdo".-

Lily se dirigió a las bañeras, aun sonriendo. Había algo que, además de su apariencia, había cambiado. Un torrente de seguridad y autoestima parecía haberla bañado desde la primera mañana haciendo compras en Paris.

Su belleza infantil se había transformado en una hermosura salvaje y atrevida. Sin limite aparente. Podia lucir igualmente tierna o terriblemente seductora. ¡Podría hacerse de todo con ella!

Y tan solo con unos cuantos euros y muchos, muchos cambios. –Si, muchos-. Había valido la pena.

"¡Hey guapa, espérame!".-Exclamo Eland a Lily llamando la atención de todos los jóvenes en el gimnasio.-"¡Yo me ducho con tigo¿Alguien de ustedes se quiere unir?".-Señalo a los jóvenes.

"Cállate. Niña loca".-Replico Lily molesta.-"No pienso compartirte".-

Se retiraron a las duchas, abrazadas una a la otra por la cintura. Ya dentro, Evans dijo:

"Haces genial de lesbiana".-

"Crees que... lo he pensado. En serio, no me mires así. Seria muy excitante... no, no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo".-

"Es una lastima".-

"Lo se".-

Habría sido un desperdicio de alcohol, si Lily no hubiera acabado con todo el del bar. Llegando allí, no hizo mas que tomar; claro, había bailado, pero el resto de la noche prefirió tomar.

Y tomar.

Y seguir tomando en una de las mesas del rincón. Eland mientras bailaba, deshaciéndose porco a poco, y al parecer muy lentamente, de alguna de las prendas que traía. Una de ellas llego hasta la cara de Lily Evans.

No afecto en nada. Lily reía y brindaba con su amigo de junto. El asiento estaba vació.

Tambaleándose, Eland llego junto a ella.

"Hey guapa. ¿Con quien brindas?".-

Lily la miro, lo intento al menos. Parecía afectada por el humo de hierba alrededor y en todo el bar. El hachís.

"No recuerdo su nombre. Pero tiene un lindo trasero".-

"Ya vi".-Contesto Eland.

El Roche Dure, era el bar. mas concurrido por jóvenes de Paris. Estaba bien iluminado, y era espacioso. Con meseras semidesnudas atendiendo cualquier capricho, y las mejores bebidas a la mesa.

Es un lugar exclusivo y difícilmente se entra allí. Aunque ese templo sea el mas secreto, también es el mas voluptuoso. Allí, en el Roche Dure, solo se encuentra lo necesario para la felicidad. Para la euforia y el deliro. Y es mejor aun que todo allí dentro es legal.

Un antro oscuro donde acuden a aislarse los amores para seducirnos con mayor energía. Además de jugos digestivos expuestos por doquier.

"Baila conmigo, Lily".-Rogó Eland, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Pero... no puedo dejar solo a mi compañero. Seria descortés".-

"¡Ah! Por favor. Tu ya no eres cortes, y seguro se encontrara a otra pilla por algún lugar".-

Si bien acepto o no, jamás pudieron bailar juntas. Lily no podía mantenerse en pie y reía por cada caída que dieron. Al final, Eland opto por dejarla en la misma mesa.

"Lily, hay por allí un chico lindo. Voy a jugar, no hagas nada malo mientras no estoy para verlo. ¿Entiendes, Lily?".-

Lily frunció el ceño. –"¿Por quien me tomas?. Claro que entiendo".-

Eland asintió. Sino fuera por el alcohol se habría preocupado, pero no podía. El Roche Dure y sus bebidas parecían mágicas, y no había ningún sentimiento por allí de culpa o preocupo.

Ah, Paris... Eland sonrió mientras miraba el bar. Y todos los jóvenes bailando y tocándose sus cuerpos. Besándose en lugares inéditos, y acariciándose como si solamente amor sintieran.

"¿Sabes?".-Dijo luego a Lily.-"La primera ves que vine aquí, se incendio la barra de allá¿La ves?. Si, esa. Y James y yo tuvimos que salir corriendo...".-

"¿James?. Así como en 'James Potter'. ¿Ese James Potter?".-

"Si, ese. Por él conozco este lugar. Me trajo hace mucho, cuando no era un cretino ponzoñoso".-

"Hablando de ponzoña".-Dijo Lily mientras alzaba su copa vacía.-"¿No es ese James Potter que camina hacia acá del que hablamos?".-

Con un vuelco en el estomago, Eland los miro. En efecto. Caminaban hacia ellas con el mas egocéntrico paso, los Merodeadores. No las miraban, y sabrá si las habrán visto alguna ves, pero a su mesa se dirigían.

¡Merlín!-

"¡Lily!. Lilianne Evans, ayúdame a encontrar mi blusa. ¡Por Merlín, Lily¿Dónde quedo el abrigo?. ¡Ahh, Lily... Veo tus pechos, Lily, tápate".-

Lily la miro confundida. ¿Sus pechos?. Pero si ella aun estaba vestida. Se miro la ropa, si: aun la traía puesta. Veamos falda, botas, blusa pequeña... si. Traía todo.

"Es el escote, mujer".-Soltó Lily con una carcajada sonora..-"Yo si que veo tu pecho. Oh, no, espera. Es el sujetador".-

"Mierda".-

Ya no había tiempo. Estaban allí. Casi, aunque sin mirarlas aun.

Eland, que aun mantenía algo de sentido común, opto por fingir una total alucinación. Lily, en tanto, los alcoholes consumidos no le permitían obrar un solo pensamiento coherente, y encontraba el asunto extremadamente cómico.

¡Si supiera!.

Estaban los Bandidos de amores ahora justo frente a su mesa –La única vacía- mirándolas con la mas sincera expresión de confusión. Los tres.

Venían de negro, aunque en el camino parecieron perder algunas prendas. A sirius le faltaba la camisa, James la traía abierta, y Remus estaba tan despeinado que si no fuera por el rubio de su cabello, podría pasar como el de James.

"¡Agh!. ¿Qué mierda es esto?".-Exclamo Potter, mirando de la una a la otra.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?".-Pregunto la morena. Se había levantado y su postura erguida mostraba algo mas que su cara.

"¿Hola?. Mi tío es el dueño".-Dijo James como si fuera absurdo preguntar eso.-"Y vivo a unas calles, Gray, vivo atrás de ti. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Es decir¿Recuerdas siquiera tu nombre?".-

"Oh, cállate. Claro que recuerdo. Solo que pensaba que estarías en Praga".-

"Regresamos antes, no que te interese, pero nos aburrimos de tanto lujo".-Contesto James.-"¿Y esa?".-Señalo a Lily.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de la adormecida pelirroja. Si, los miraba, pero parecía estar ausente.

"¡Esa!. Ja...".-Exclamo, llenando su copa. Se levanto del asiento de un salto, y se paro sobre la mesa, mirándolo fijamente.

Ante esto, el ahora exquisito cuerpo de Lily Evans parcialmente expuesto ante el, y a su alcance, James tuvo una ligera sacudida.

Al igual que sus amigos.

La miraban atentos. Sin moverse.

"Me llamo Lily. ¿Te acuerdas?. La que te abofeteo en la sala común. La que te dijo que no quería bailar contigo".-

"¡Lily, Te vas a caer. Bájate".-

"Eland, cállate. Ves eso, míralos. Los tengo callados".-Lily sonrió señalándolos.

"Cállalos abajo. Evans... voy a tomar por allá.".-

No espero a que respondiera, y tal ves no quiso. Eland había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Y Remus, si, Remus Lupin la seguía.

"Moony, a donde vas".-Pregunto Sirius.

"¿No la viste?".-Exclamo.-"Esta casi desnuda y no tiene pareja...".-

Fin del capitulo # 6

Fecha inicio: 15-Mayo-05

Fecha Final: 15-Mayo-05

_Notas-,_

_OOOOUCH! Lo siento mucho. Creo que me atrase un poco, no?. Jajaja... Bueno, En serio, no volverá a pasar. Es que la escuela, la mudanza y la vida me tenían muy ocupada. Pero... Voy a aprovechar de aquí a inicios de Agosto para escribir cuanto pueda. Es que verán, me mudo. Me voy en agosto, y no se si podré escribirles... No se preocupen, falta mucho, y si quieren ,puedo ponerle un pronto final a esto antes de irme. _

_Uhm... yo tenia algo que decirles..._

_Ya:_

_El Roche Dure, es una vil y mierda copia en francés del Hard Rock Caffe. Ya algunos sabrán que es...así que No, no es mió el nombre. _

_Bueno, eso es todo. Luego en el transcurso de la historia se aclararan algunos puntos por allí que andan volando. _

_Nos vemos. Gracias, mil gracias por sus rr. _

_Gabrielle de Lenfrent._


End file.
